Rahasia Tentang Lucy
by RenCaggie
Summary: Summary : Beberapa minggu ini Lucy sudah tidak ikut dalam misi team Natsu. Ada apa gerangan? Apa team Natsu membuangnya? Apa team Natsu tak membutuhkannya? Semua angota Guild sedang membicarakannya. TWO-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**Ini Fanfic pertama ren pada fandom ini. **** mohon sambutan bantuannya ya *ojigi**

******FFC ini hanya akan terdiri dari 2 chapter** :)  


* * *

Summary : Beberapa minggu ini Lucy sudah tidak ikut dalam misi team Natsu. Ada apa gerangan? Apa team Natsu membuangnya? Apa team Natsu tak membutuhkannya? Semua angota Guild sedang membicarakannya. TWO-SHOT.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Desclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : GaJe n Abal-abal**

**Pair : Lucy x Natsu**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ini adalah hari yang cerah di magnolia. Mari kita lihat sebuah serikat yang selalu tampak cerah di magnolia!

"Natsu, kau sudah siap?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut merah panjang –Erza.

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah tak sabar ingin segera menyelesaikan misi ini! Ayo kita pergi, Erza, Wendy, Ice Head!"

"Kau ingin mengajakku menjalankan misi apa bertarung?!" ungkap pria bermata _onyx_ –Gray.

"Sudahlah, kita jalankan misi ini. Mira, kami berangkat. Ayo, Wendy." Erza berjalan pertama keluar dari guild dengan diikuti Wendy, charle, kemudian Natsu dan Gray.

Setelah mereka –_team_ Natsu- agak jauh dari Guild, Guild yang sempat heningpun terpecahkan oleh suara dehaman Levy.

"Ehmmm…. Lihat? Lagi-lagi mereka pergi tanpa Lu_-chan_." Gadis bersurai biru itu memulai percakapan.

"Aku penasaran, apa yang terjadi? Apa mereka mengeluarkan Lucy dari _team_?" Tanya Lisanna.

"Lu_-chan_ tidak lemah, kita semua tahu itu." Jawab Levy.

"Dan juga, bukan hanya Lucy yang tak ikut. Happy juga. Kalian jangan melupakannya " kakak dari Lisanna –Mira- masuk pada percakapan.

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan masalah pribadi?" pertanyaan dari seorang pria berambut biru tua –Macau, membuat anggota Fairytail di Guild itu terdiam dan berpikir.

"Dengan Erza, tidak mungkin. Kemarin Erza dan Lucy terlihat bercakap-cakap dengan santainya." kata seorang remaja berambut ungu tua, Romeo.

"Dengan Gray-_sama_ juga tidak mungkin. kemarin Lusa Gray-_sama_ dan Juvia berkunjung ke _apartement_ Lucy-_san_." Kali ini pengendali airpun mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Si Salamander itu juga terlihat baik-baik saja dengan Bunny-girl." Ucap salah satu Dragon Slayer, Gajeel.

"Lalu?"

"Ohayou minna!"

Ternyata, si _topic_ utama –Lucy- tak disangka melenggangkan kakinya memasuki Guild dengan senyum ceria yang terpampang di wajah ayunya di ikuti 'kucing terbang' di belakangnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tak berkunjung ke Guild kebanggaannya. Dan kedatangannya tersebut ternyata membuat orang-orang terkejut seakan 'tertangkap basah sedang mencuri' (bergosip tentang Lucy). Semua membeku di tempat, padahal orang yang mereka gosipkan tak mendengar apapun yang mereka bicarakan membuatnya bingung akan tingkah mereka yang menurutnya aneh. Suasana canggung akhirnya hilang setelah Mira menyapa Lucy.

"Ohayou Lucy, Happy."

"Ohayou Lu_-chan_! "

"Hai Mira, Levy. Syukur kalian bicara. Aku sedikit gugup karna kalian menatapku demikian. Hehe" Lucy berjalan mendekati mira dan levy dan duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di dekat Levy.

"_Gomenne_, Lu_-chan_. Kami tidak bermaksud membuatmu seolah orang asing. Kau sudah jarang sekali kesini. Jadi kami sedikit "

"Ah, maaf ya sudah jarang kesini. Aku takut dengan 'perang' antara Natsu dan Gray. Jadinya aku kesini saat mereka tak ada. hihi"

"Heh? Sejak kapan Lu_-chan_ takut?"

"Sejak kapan ya? Mungkin sejak aku jarang kesini." Jawaban Lucy yang terkesan ngaco membuat anggota Guild yang mendengarkannya _sweatdrop_.

"Oh iya, aku kesini untuk tau kabar kalian dan bagaimana suasana guild. Kalian sehat? Lalu, sepertinya guild baik-baik saja ya "

"Kami baik, Lu_-chan_. Dan seperti yang kau katakan, Guild juga tak banyak berubah. Begini-begini saja . Lu_-chan_ baik-baik saja, kan? Lu_-chan_ sudah jarang kesini. Juga rasanya sudah lama tidak menjalankan misi." Levy menggenggam kedua tangan Lucy dan menatap Lucy dengan pandangan khawatir. Sebagai salah satu sahabat Lucy, dia sangatlah khawatir walau tak jarang ia bertemu dengan Lucy di tempat lain.

"Aku baik, Levy. Aku sehat! dan soal misi, aku sedang cuti saja. Master juga sudah menyetujuinya."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Baiklah, sampai disini dulu. Aku harus pulang. Happy, kalau kau ingin bermain dulu? kau boleh disini lebih lama. Aku pulang duluan, ya..."

"Ta-tapi Lucy..." Happy merasa tak enak membiarkan Lucy pulang duluan, padahal ia datang dengannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Happy. Aku akan langsung pulang ke apartement. Okey."

"_Ha'i, Mom_"

Lucy pun berpamitan pada _nakama-nakama_nya. Ternyata, Gadis dengan surai putih panjang berniat untuk meneruskan percakapan yang sempat tertunda itu setelah sadar ada narasumber yang dapat dipercaya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di _team_ Natsu.

"Happy!"

"Aye! Ada apa, Mira-_san_?" respon ceria kucing terbang milik Natsu itu sambil memakan dengan lahap ikan dari Mira.

"Kenapa Lucy tidak bergabung dalam misi lagi dengan _team_ Natsu? Aku tak bisa bertanya langsung pada Lucy. Aku takut alasannya menyakitinya."

"Oh... soal itu…" Happy tetap _focus_ dengan ikannya dan menggantungkan kalimat yang mungkin berisi jawaban yang membuat anggota Guild disana penasaran. 2,5, sampai 10 menit ( ) tak kunjung anggota Guild dapatkan jawabannya dari Happy membuat anggota Guild kesal bukan main.

"Happy!/Kucing sialan!" seru mereka bersamaan membuat Happy tersedak karna terkejut.

"A-apa?" Happy mulai ketakutan.

"Apa jawabannya?! Ada apa dengan Lucy?!" seru mereka lagi.

"A-aku tidak tau..." Happy hampir menangis ketakutan melihat mereka seperti akan menelan Happy.

"Apa?! Jadi buat apa kami menunggu lama?!" semua mengarahkan _deathglare_ kepada Happy.

"Lucy disuruh berhenti oleh Natsu, Erza, Gray, dan master Makarov" Happy akhirnya mengatakan apa yang ia tau sambil menangis (?)

"Apa?! Kenapa teka-teki ini semakin membingungkan?" teriak Cana dengan frustasi. " Lalu kau?! Kenapa kau tidak ikut misi juga?" Cana benar-benar bingung.

"Ja-jangan membentakku... aku akan mengatakan apapun yang aku tau… "

"Baik, baik. Maafkan kami, Happy." Mira mengelus puncak kepala kucing berwarna biru itu dan memberi tambahan ikan di mangkuknya.

"Arigatou, Mira-_san_…"

"Jadi? Jawab pertanyaanku, Happy." Cana menghela nafas berusaha sabar.

"Aku tidak ikut misi karna di suruh masterku, Natsu. Dia bilang, tinggallah terus bersama Lucy untuk menjaganya. Walau ada roh Lucy yang secara bergantian menjaga Lucy, Natsu tetap bersikeras agar aku tetap disisi Lucy untuk menghemat tenaga Lucy agar tak selalu mengeluarkan roh bintangnya."

"Apa lu_-chan_ sakit?" Levy mulai khawatir dengan sahabatnya. Sepertinya sikap _over team_ Natsu beralasan. Lucy bukan gadis lemah.

"Benarkah Lucy-san sakit? Apa itu alasannya Gray-sama waktu dengan juvia kesana membawa buah-buahan?" juvia menunduk sedih, begitupun anggota Fairytail lainnya. Apa Lucy mereka yang ceria itu benar-benar sakit? Sakit parahkah sampai ia dilarang menjalankan misi? Apa senyum ceria itu hanya topeng untuk menutupi rasa sakitnya? Tak lama, sebuah tangispun pecah dari mata gadis bersurai biru muda yang tak lain adalah Levy. Gajeel memegang tangan Levy berusaha membuat gadis yang dikabarkan dekat dengannya itu agar tenang.

"A-ano... minna. Kenapa kalian terlihat sedih? Sepertinya Lucy tidak sakit." Suara gugup kucing biru membuat mereka mengangkat wajah dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa maksudnya, Happy?" Tanya lisanna.

"Sepertinya Lucy sehat. Ia tidak terlihat sakit parah. Lalu aku tak pernah melihat ada dokter ke _apartement_ Lucy. Juga Natsu, Erza, Gray, dan Wendy tidak terlihat sedih. Mereka tampak selalu ceria bersama Lucy."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?! Ini membuatku benar-benar bingung!" Cana kembali frustasi. Melihat itu, Happy bergegas meninggalkan guild khawatir akan mendapatkan _deathglare_ lagi dari mereka.

"_Minna_, aku kembali ke _apartement_ Lucy ya..." Happy akan segera terbang dan mungkin akan segera keluar jika saja Gajeel tak menghentikannya.

"Ke _apartement_ Bunny-Girl? kenapa tidak ke tempat si salamander?"

"Tak ada lagi. Kami sudah tak menempati tempat itu lagi. Aku selalu menjaga Lucy. Jadi aku tinggal di apartementnya. Kalau mereka sudah pulang dari misi, aku selalu tinggal bersama Charle" Happy langsung ceria mengingat kucing putih milik Wendy tersebut.

"Lalu Si Salamander kalau pulang dari misi, tinggal dimana?" Tanya Gajeel penasaran dengan seringai membayangkan bahwa Natsu tidur di jalanan atau berpindah kesana sini untuk menginap.

"Kalau Natsu… dia tinggal bersama Lucy." Jawab Happy enteng menghancurkan bayangan Natsu di pikiran Gajeel yang menderita tidur dijalanan menjadi bahagia hidup dengan seorang gadis yang cantik.

"Apa?!" sontak secara bersamaan minus Gajeel Happy saking terkejut. Bukan rahasia umum lagi tentang kedekatan Lucy dan Natsu bagi Guild mereka itu. Apapun, selalu Lucy yang akan Natsu pertama ingat dan Lucy selalu tersipu bila dekat dengan Si Salamander itu. Tapi, tak mereka sangka hubungan Lucy dan Natsu ternyata telah semakin dekat bahkan tinggal bersama seperti suami-istri.

Kembali ke Happy, setelah ia mendengar mereka menggunakan nada tinggi lagi, ia segera melesat keluar dari Guild itu. Ia segera terbang secepat yang ia bisa. Ia tak mau menjawab pertanyaan mereka lagi yang menurutnya hanya menghasilakan _deathglare_ bukannya kata terimakasih atas informasi yang ia berikan. Hurf, Ia merasa sial hari ini.

"Minna… apa yang terjadi antara Lu_-chan_ dan Natsu?"

"Levy... apa menurutmu mereka sudah jadian?" Cana berasumsi.

"Tapi Gray-sama tak mengabarkan kabar gembira ini pada kita semua. walaupun…"

"Walaupun apa, juvia?" Lisanna penasaran akan kalimat menggantung yang juvia katakan.

"Juvia merasa, hubungan Lucy dan Natsu memang sangatlah dekat. Juvia merasa bahwa Lucy adalah saingan Juvia. Tapi cara Lucy menatap pada Gray-sama berbeda dengan tatapan penuh kasihnya pada Natsu. Juvia sempat menjalankan misi dengan mereka, Juvia merasa Natsupun memberi perhatian lebih pada Lucy. Ia selalu khawatir akan kondisi Lucy. Bukan tak yakin pada kekuatan Lucy, dia terlihat seperti tak ingin satu gores lukapun ada pada Lucy. "

"Kalian ingat? Saat Lucy terluka? Natsu begitu marah." Ucap mira.

"Salamander juga selalu bertarung demi gadis itu. Sepertinya gadis itulah yang menjadi alasan ia bertarung dengan semangat lebih."

"Gajeel… kau memperhatikan Natsu?"

"Tentu saja. Sainganku."

"Sedetail itu?"

"Aku hanya pernah mendengar ia marah pada lawannya. Ia bilang, 'kau telah menyakiti Lucy... bahkan matipun aku tak memaafkanmu' dia berteriak demikian dan lawannyapun tumbang."

"Benarkah?" Tanya levy penasaran.

"Iya… Juvia pernah juga mendengar itu."

"Baiklah! Besok aku akan ke apartement Lucy!" Levy berkata dengan semangat. "sebagai sahabatnya, aku tidak boleh sampai tertinggal informasi penting!"

"Levy, kami percayakan padamu" Mira dan yang lainnya terseyum pada levy.

"Tapi bagaimana jika kebenarannya… Lucy dikeluarkan dari _team_ Natsu? Karena merasa tak enak hati, mereka berbaik hati pada Lucy." Satu pernyataan dari Lisanna membuat yang lainnya merenung dan merasa sedih karenanya.

**TBC**

Oooooooooooooo

**Maaf, masih junior walau usia udah tua. Hehe.**

**Pertanyaan buat para reader deh…**

**Ada apakah dengan Lucy? Pasti mudah kebaca. hehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maafin Author payah ini yang lama banget buat Update. Maklum punya kehidupan real yang padat dengan tugas dan masalah **** maaf sekali lagi.**

**RyuuKazekawa** : Iya, salam kenal ya mohon bantuannya juga  
**Reka Amelia** : Maklum author pemula, jadinya mudah ketebak :D  
**Nnatsuki** : Banyak yang belum saya tahu juga soal Fairytail. Mohon bantuannya  
**Hanara VgRyuu** : Nih dilanjut makasih sempetin buat baca  
**manapkadun** : Nyindir nih,,, haha  
**Guest** : Maaf lama, jadwal padat  
**Minako-chan Namikaze**: Makasih udah bilang suka

**keiko haruno** : Makasih

**nshawol566** : Aduh, maaf salah, kurang tau sih jarang nonton. Hehe  
**pidachan99** : Salam kenal Aku panggil kamu apa ya?  
**azalya dragneel**** : **Nih lanjut … maaf lama. Hehe  
**monkey D nico**: Iya, Maaf lama.

* * *

Summary : beberapa minggu ini Lucy sudah tidak ikut dalam misi team Natsu. Ada apa gerangan? / "aku mencintaimu"/ "Lu-_chan_ tidak lemah,semua tahu itu"/ "apa yang terjadi antara Natsu dan Lu-_chan_?"/ "aku hanya ingin selalu bersamanya".

.

.

**Desclaimer : Fairytail in not mine, but Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : GaJe, Abal-abal, Typo(s)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

"_Natsu, siapa dia" Tanya Erza._

"_Aku tidak tahu… dia pingsan di tepi sungai itu." Natsu membopong seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang._

"_Ini daerah perbatasan, haruskah kita membawanya kepada master?Kondisinya sepertinya sangat lemah." Ucap Wendy._

_Saat Erza sedang berpikir akan keputusan apa yang akan mereka ambil, gadis tersebut membuka matanya, menampakan bola violet nan indah._

"_Master…"_

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"Yosh! Hari ini aku akan menemui Lucy!"

Gadis ceria berambut biru muda melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri jalanan kota Magnolia menuju _apartement_ dimana sahabat pirangnya berada. Ia berharap dapat mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya tersebut. Ini adalah hari ketiga setelah teka-teki tentang Lucy mulai mencuat di guild Fairytail. Dengan niat yang tidak terlaksana untuk menemui sahabatnya sehari setelah pembicaraannya dengan anggota Fairytail yang lain karena pekerjaan, iapun pergi tiga hari setelahnya, tepatnya hari ini.

Dari kejauhan, ia melihat sekelompok orang yang terasa akrab baginya menuju tempat yang ia tuju, _'itu team Natsu! –minus Natsu- sudah pulang dari misi, ya_'. Gadis berambut birupun mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghampiri mereka.

"_Ohayou minna_!"

"Heh? Levy?" Gadis berambut merah berbalik dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kalian baru pulang, ya? sudah langsung ke _apartement_ Lu-_chan_? Tidak lapor ke Master dulu?"

"Kita bicarakan di dalam saja. Biar aku tebak, kau sama kan akan ke _apartement_ Lucy?"

"Kau benar, Erza. Aku ingin bertemu Lu-_chan_"

"Ayo… "

Mereka berlimapun (Erza, Gray, Levy, Wendy dan Charlie) melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju apartement Lucy. Tak lama, merekapun sampai di _apartement_ Lucy dan disambut hangat oleh Lucy dan Happy. Mereka duduk di ruang tamu dengan beberapa makanan ringan yang Lucy siapkan. Ada raut sedih di wajah cantik gadis pirang bermarga heartfilia tersebut. Sang titania menyadarinya, dan tau apa hal yang menyebabkannya.

"Kami langsung kesini, Lucy. Kami merindukanmu. Karna itu, Natsu memberi laporan terlebih dahulu pada master. Tadi kami menemukan seorang gadis yang terdampar di dekat sungai. Gadis itu takut pada siapapun kecuali pada Natsu. Jadi Natsu yang terpaksa melapor ke master seraya memberi tahu tentang keberadaan gadis itu dan bertanya bagaimana harusnya kita. Apa merawatnya atau bagaimana? Begitu, Lucy."

"Yah... Aku mengerti, Erza. Terimakasih atas pemberitahuannya. Aku senang kau bisa mengerti." Lucy tersenyum manis dan memeluk Erza sesaat. Erza dengan senang hati menerima pelukan dari sahabatnya dan tersenyum setelah wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya. Sebagai sesama perempuan, ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Lucy.

"Nah, Lucy, kami membawa beberapa oleh-oleh. Ada buah yang sulit ditemukan di magnolia. Karna kabarnya buah ini sangat bervitamin, kami membawa beberapa dari mereka." Gray menyerahkan sekantung buah yang sengaja mereka bawa untuk Lucy.

"_Arigatou, minna_… kalian sangat perhatian " Lucy menerimanya dan Happy membawa buah tersebut untuk dimasukan kedalam kulkas.

"Kau tau, Lucy-san? Tadi sebenarnya Natsu membawa banyak. Bahkan terlalu banyak! Hihi. Erza mengeluarkan jurusnya dan menghancurkan sebagian. Mana mungkin Lucy-san bisa memakannya jika sebanyak yang Natsu bawa? Bisa-bisa buahnya keburu busuk atau kau bosan dengan buah itu." Wendy bercerita seraya diikuti anggukan dari Gray dan Erza. Levy tertawa kecil membayangkan seberapa banyak buah yang Natsu bawa.

Mereka bercerita hampir 30 menit. Setiap misi selesai, selalu seperti ini. _Team_ Natsu berkumpul, dan bercerita tentang apapun yang mereka alami. Mereka saling menyayangi walau tak sering mereka tunjukan di depan umum. Dengan kondisi Lucy yang sekarang, mereka mau tak mau menunjukan perhatian dan rasa sayang mereka masing-masing. Jika dulu sebuah kata atau senyum yang mereka beri, sekarang mereka menunjukannya walau dengan tindakan sederhana. Berkumpul, berbagi, dan saling memahami. Seperti puncak dari sebuah persahabatan yang nyata. Mereka tau apapun dari masing-masingnya, tak ada rahasia.

Mereka tau kondisi Lucy.

"_Minna_! Maaf menunggu!" Seorang lelaki menggebrak pintu dan langsung menuju seorang wanita berambut pirang yang merupakan _team_ Natsu. Ia tersenyum, mendekatinya dengan mengabaikan siapapun yang ada. Mengabaikan Gray yang menggeleng-geleng atas kelakuannya, mengabaikan Wendy dan Erza yang tersenyum memakluminya, mengabaikan Charle yang sedang digoda Happy, mengabaikan wajah terkejut Levy atas gebrakan pintunya, dan mengabaikan gadis yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Gadis yang mereka temukan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Luce?" Mereka saling menatap. Bola coklat si pirang, dan _onyx_ pria salmon. Seakan tahu apa yang akan dilakukan sang pria, wanita berambut pirang tersebut tersenyum yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Jangan lakukan, Natsu."

"Heh?!" Salamander –Natsu- merasa bingung dibuatnya. Ia melihat sekitar, dan sadar dengan lingkungannya. Ia tersenyum lebar, lalu duduk samping Lucy.

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?"

"Hey, Natsu. Setidaknya ajak gadis yang kau bawa masuk. Kau sangat tidak sopan." Levy menunjuk pada gadis yang hanya terdiam di depan pintu.

"Ah... Aku lupa. Kesini, shion. Kau tak perlu takut. Mereka baik. Meraka sahabat-sahabatku." Natsu sedikit menaikan suaranya untuk memanggil gadis pirang bernama shion. Gadis itu terlihat canggung dan berjalan pelan menuju team Natsu plus Levy. Dia dengan gesit duduk di samping Natsu dan menempel pada Natsu.

"A-aku takut, Natsu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu." Ucap Natsu.

"Bagaimana, Natsu? Apa kata Master?" Erza bertanya.

"Kita disuruh menjaganya untuk sementara waktu. Ternyata, Shion ini adalah murid master Makarov." Jelas Natsu disertai anggukan pelan dari shion.

"Ma-maaf merepotkan kalian, aku belum tahu tentang kota ini, dan aku sangat takut dengan orang asing." Ucap shion.

"Tapi, kenapa kau tidak takut dengan Natsu?" Tanya Lucy.

"I-itu… itu karena Natsu nampak seperti orang yang sangat baik." Jawabnya dengan sembulat merah. Sepertinya, gadis bernama shion ini memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada si salamander.

"Oh…" respon Lucy dengan sedikit menunduk merasa tak suka dengan sikap gadis bernama shion itu, singkatnya cemburu.

SKIP TIME

"Baiklah, Lu-_chan_. Sudah sore, kami pulang ya… senang bisa bercakap-cakap denganmu. Sesekali ke guild ya... Guild sedang ramai! Maklum, misi sedang sedikit." Levy tersenyum pada Lucy dengan percaya diri. Detik kemudian, ia merinding mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari Erza, Gray dan Natsu. 'apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah? Kenapa aku mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari mereka?' inner Levy menangis di pojok dunia (?).

"Terimakasih atas tawarannya, Levy. Aku akan datang saat tak banyak orang saja. Kau tau, kan? betapa ramainya fairytail saat banyak yang berkumpul. Seperti medan perang saja." Lucy tertawa kecil dan 3 orang yang tadi memberi _deathglare_ kini memberi senyum malaikat pada Levy.

"Ada yang aneh. Aku tau itu! Aku tau! Aku sebagai sahabat Lucy jujur merasa sedih tak mengetahuninya. Tapi oke... Aku akan bersabar. Aku akan bersabar…" Levy menghela nafas panjang, melepas semua frustasinya akan teka-teki yang mereka sembunyikan. Setidaknya, ia merasa tenang. Bagaimanapun, ia bersyukur ada 3 orang yang begitu _over_ pada Lucy yang jelas akan menjamin kondisi Lucy ditambah Wendy yang seperti dokter.

"Tapi kapanpun kau membutuhkan bantuan, ada aku, Lu-_chan_. Ada fairytail " Levy memeluk Lucy dengan erat. Dan Lucy membalasnya dengan lembut.

"_Arigatou_ Levy-_chan_. Aku bersyukur memiliki _nakama_ sepertimu. Aku bersyukur memiliki fairytail."

Pada akhirnya, semua tersenyum. Minus gadis baru –shion.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Malam itu, beberapa anggota Guild memutuskan untuk menyelidiki apa yang terjadi antara Lucy dan Natsu. Lucy tidur di kamarnya bersama gadis bernama shion, sedangkan Natsu tidur di sofa. Namun Lucy, tak bisa tidur sampai waktu menunjukan pukul 12.10. Ia merasa risih. Setiap akan terlelap, ia merasa seseorang mengawasinya. Karena perasaan tak nyaman, Lucypun perlahan keluar dari kamar dan duduk di depan sofa dimana Natsu tertidur. Dengan lembut, Lucy memperhatikan Natsu yang terlelap.

"Lucy…" suara akrab membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Ia melihat ke samping dan menemukan Natsu yang menatap khawatir padanya.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Natsu dengan nada cemas.

"Sulit untukku terlelap, Natsu. sepertinya ada yang sedang mengawasiku." Ungkap Lucy dengan nada takut.

"Daijoubu, semua akan baik-baik saja." Natsu mendekap dan menarik pelan Lucy untuk memeluknya.

"Arigatou, Natsu." Lucy memeluk Natsu kembali.

"Sekarang cepatlah tidur, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, bukan?" Natsu memberi spasi pada jarak antara mereka dan menangkup pipi Lucy. Lucy mengerti apa yang akan Natsu lakukan. Lucypun memejamkan matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lucy."

Tepat saat bibir kedua insan ini akan bersentuhan, teriakan dari suara-suara yang akrab di telinga mereka menghentikan gerakan mereka.

"Heh?! Apa maksudnya ini?!" Teriak beberapa anggota Fairytail yang ternyata telah mengamati mereka sedari tadi. Mereka muncul dari jendela, saling berdesakan untuk dapat masuk dalam ruangan. Sadar apa yang terjadi, pipi Lucy memerah liar. Apa mereka melihatnya yang akan berciuman dengan Natsu?

"Lu-_chan_, apa aku tadi tidak salah dengar? Na-natsu menyatakan cinta padamu?" Levy yang pertama berhasil masuk dengan cepat menghampiri Lucy dan memberikannya sebuah pertanyaan yang menambah alasan mengapa pipinya kian memerah.

"Aha, kalian tertangkap basah, Lucy, Natsu." Ucap Cana.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahu kami? Sejak kapan, sejak kapan?" Lisanna begitu bersemangat ingin tahu tentang cerita asmara teman masa kecilnya.

"Ternyata Bunny-girl telah menaklukanmu, salamander?" Gajeel menyeringai pada Natsu.

"Jika tak melihatnya lansung, aku mungkin sedikit ragu dengan fakta ini. Kalian sungguh tak terduga." Ungkap Macau.

"Sulit dipercaya Natsu mendapatkan Lucy." Ucap mereka bersamaan dengan pandangan menyelidik pada kedua insan yang mereka kelilingi.

"Ya! Sulit dipercaya! Dan aku orang yang paling tidak percayaaa!" Teriak loki yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja membuat yang lainnya _sweatdrop_ ria.

"Bagaimanapun kini kami tahu ada hubungan _special_ antara kalian. Jadi, diwajibkan untuk kalian berdua menceritakan semuanya, BESOK di Guild." Tegas Mira yang diikuti anggukan dari semua yang ada minus Natsu yang cuek saja dan Lucy yang tetap memerah.

"Baiklah." Jawab Natsu dengan enteng dan membuat semuanya kembali terkejut.

"SEJAK KAPAN NATSU JADI BEGINI?!" teriakan kembali bergema di_apartement_ sederhana itu.

**TBC**

Apa yang akan terjadi besok? Benarkah Natsu akan menjelaskannya? Semuanya? Apa yang sebenarmya terjadi antara dia dan Lucy? Kenapa Natsu jadi blak-blakan seperti itu soal perasaannya? Ada hal burukkah yang terjadi pada Lucy? Lalu bagaimana gadis bernama shion itu? akankah dia berhasil mencuri perhatian Natsu?

**.  
**

**.**

**Author minta maaf nih karena tadinya mau 2 chapter aja, ternyata g cukup, jadinya TBC lagi. Gpp reader sekalian?  
eto... minta do'anya juga ya buat UAS :)  
**


End file.
